calamity_paint_retoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Profaned Guardians
THE INFORMATION ON THIS PAGE REFERS TO THE COMMON PROFANED GUARDIANS AND NOT DONUT (The profaned guardian who is focused on in the series) "Yes mistress Providence" - The Profaned Guardians Biography The Profaned Guardians are the deceased who have been reincarnated by Providence. Prior to the series, they supported Providence, until a war between Yharim and Providence broke out. Providence was forced to use a great amount of her power to end the war, leaving her in a state of decay. The guardians tried to help her, but Providence was unstable and periodically lashed out at them in anger, killing them. The guardians' first appearance in the series was in "The Betrayal", where they acted as Providence's last bodyguards. They accompanied her in her trip to the surface where she had to sign Donut's paperwork. One of the guardians spotted Donut holding a cosmic worm, to which Providence yelled at him for. Storm Weaver then came from the sky and stuck the guardians with lightning, leaving them immobile when the Devourer of Gods eventually came, and destroyed Providence for good. Later it was revealed that Donut had swayed the guardians into joining him. Donut would then lead them on a trip through the tundra in "Expedition into the Tundra", where they had to stop by a presumably abandoned castle to shelter from a blizzard. The guardians then went to guard outside, as they were immune to the cold. The guardians were absent during "Unlikely Alliance", but appeared in "The Profaned Past", where Donut asked them to gather Nightmare Fuel and Endothermic Energy, to which they obliged. The duo would then appear in, "Invasion on the Tundra", where they found the Devourer's minions sneaking into the mansion. When they tried to escape, Storm Weaver managed to electrocute Debby, who then charged at the group, but met his end when Astrageldon Slime crushed him. Joseph would then appear later with a now armored Donut to fight off the Devourer and Storm Weaver. In the episode, "Godslayers", Joseph was able to land a few hits on the Devourer with his profaned spears. However, he died quickly once the Devourer unleashed his laser walls. Both guardians would then be revived in the epilogue by a newly evolved Donut, and travel off to the hallowed profaned temple with him. Personality The guardians tend to do as they are told without question from whoever they are serving. They care deeply for said person, whether it be Providence or Donut. They will fight to the death for their master. Abilities * Flight: The Profaned Guardians are able to fly at will. * Profaned Spears: The guardians can fire holy spears at their enemies. Relationships * Donut: Their profaned brother, and master. * Providence: Their former idol. * Plaguebringer: Their ally * The Devourer of Gods: Their enemy * Storm Weaver: Their enemy * Astrageldon Slime: Their enemy * Astrum Deus: Their enemy Trivia * On discord, the names of the guardians were revealed to be Debby and Joseph. ** The name Debby originated from the file names of the voice lines for the guardians in "Venture into the Tundra" * The guardians shared the same model as Donut before he obtained Godslayer armor, but they were scaled larger than him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased